


The King and the Incisor

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I think??? I might be wrong. CMIIW.), Drabble, Kink Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata made bad landing after a spike and had to uncover his thighs to his teammates. </p><p>But what he revealed that evening also exposed that a certain setter liked to do a certain activity on Hinata's thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Incisor

**Author's Note:**

> This is some sort of side-story to [How to Stop Your Kageyama—](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6300661), but you can definitely read it as a stand alone one shot.

“Oh God, Hinata, are you okay?”

“That sounded really loud!”

“Should we call a doctor?”

Hinata winced on the gym’s wooden floor, sweats dropping from his forehead as he looked up at the worried faces of his teammates. After trying to hit Suga’s toss—Kageyama currently played as setter on the other side of the net—Hinata had missed his tempo and, despite being succeed in spiking, fell on his butts on the landing. Everyone had freaked out. From Asahi, who pretty much freaked out from everything, to usually calm and composed Tsukishima. If Hinata were injured, the whole team’s strategy could be in jeopardy.

“I’m… okay… I think,” hissed Hinata through gritted teeth. He tried to lift himself by pressing his palms to the floor, but he ended up flopping down to the floor once again. “Maybe just leave me here for a while. My thighs felt kind of hot too…”

“Is it from the contact with the floor? We can go to the hospital. I can call my sister,” said panicked Tanaka.

“Shouyou, don’t die!” added Nishinoya, unnecessarily, and that had made Hinata laughed.

“I’m okay,” the orange-haired boy said. “It’s just… I think it gets red and hot because it slapped the floor or something… let me see…” wincing, Hinata slowly rolled up his black shorts to examine his thigh.

But what appeared underneath his lower jersey wasn’t only redness from skin contact to wooden floor, but also several bite marks on Hinata’s thigh. The marks, obviously made by human with teeth slightly larger than Hinata’s, made it way into the inside of Hinata’s thigh.

Hinata gasped.

Everyone else gasped.

Someone choked on his drink.

“I-is that…?” Takeda-sensei’s voice was shaking.

“Bite marks?” Coach Ukai finished the teacher’s sentence.

“Hinata, what happened?” distressed Yamaguchi quivering.

Hinata quickly rolled down his right side of his shorts and laughed awkwardly, “Oh, they are just… old marks… it’s nothing, really… um… my right thigh is fine, they’re just slightly red. What about the left? Let’s see— _oh my God_.”

The left thigh was also littered with bite marks.

Hinata had gasped again.

Everyone had gasped again.

Someone choked on air and coughed loudly.

“Hinata,” said Daichi, his voice cool but with rage underneath. “Did someone hurt you?”

“Nooo!” Hinata was suddenly able to stand again, shaking his head frantically. “I’m good! I’m fine! They’re just marks, they don’t hurt at all, they weren’t—“

“Hinata,” Tsukishima’s cool voice stopped Hinata from babbling. “Did someone _really_ hurt you?”

And in panic, Hinata had turned his wide-brown eyes to Kageyama, biting his low lip as he did.

Everyone followed Hinata’s eyes to Kageyama, who choked on his water, choked on air, and was now choked on the way everyone stared at him.

“You… Dumbass!” roared the fuming setter.

And the entire team could only watch as Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm before pulling the smaller boy into his arms, lifting him bridal style outside the gym.

“We have to cool your red thighs, you Dumbass!” barked Kageyama to Hinata’s face as they walked through the door.

“Why are you so angry? You’re the one who left all those marks! You and your… majestic, perfect teeth! Wait, are you just embarrassed, but not angry? Hey! Kageyama! Stupid Kageyama! Answer me!”

“Dumbass Hinata! How could you forget about what I told you on the thighs! Dumbass! Now everyone will know since you stare at me when they asked whether someone hurt you!”

“Well, what am I supposed to do? You’re the one who _made_ them! You tell me what to do! Gaaah!”

The two shouting voices eventually vanished and everyone was still locked, frozen on their place.

 _Oh,_ they all thought simultaneously, _So they are odd duo not only in court, but in bed too. Kageyama was the King of the Court but now he is King of Biter on bed, huh…?_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, don't even look at me.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
